


NORTH/SOUTH

by thoughtsdemise



Series: The Twelve Days of Overloading [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Fingering, M/M, Pet Names, Spark Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, roughish sex, using magnets to fuck a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: On the first day of Overload-mus my true spark gave to me, one bossy Hound with magnetic digits up in Sunny. (Hound and Sunstreaker have some sticky good fun times with magnets in Sunstreaker’s valve.)





	NORTH/SOUTH

Hound easily lifts Sunstreaker so his legs wraps around his hips.  He grins before sinking his denta into Sunstreaker’s neck. He runs his glossa over the dents.  By Primus he loved leaving marks on his immaculate mate. It drove him to distraction sometimes when Sunstreaker would buff himself to a perfect shine.  BUt damn if he didn’t enjoy watching Sunstreaker’s frame shake with fatigue as he fought off a needed power down cycle to shine his aft til it sparkled again.

He digs his digits into a wiggling aft when Sunstreaker whines and rubs his exposed valve against Hound’s spike cover.  Hound carries Sunstreaker over to the berth and drops him with a thud and an outraged cry from Sunstreaker.

The cry quickly devolves into a glitching moan when Hound is quick to lift Sunstreaker beneath his knees and slide his aft into Hound’s waiting lap.  Hound spreads Sunstreaker’s legs wide before running his hands up the inside of trembling thighs. He gives Sunstreaker a jovial grin when amber optics search out his in question of why he stopped.

“You sure look all worked up, starshine.”  Hound presses his thumbs against the outer rim of Sunstreaker’s valve causing him to arch and moan.  “Now if I were a jealous mech, I’d be demanding to see the toys you used,” he teases lightly.

Sunstreaker digs his digits into the berth covers, trying to get ahold of the heat running through systems.  The pings to his HUD demanding an immediate overload to release the charge being shunted desperately to the side.  “No toys,” he finally manages to get out. His optics soften as he reaches out a hand to Hound who takes it and intwines their digits while stroking a thumb over Sunstreaker’s wrist.  “Only thoughts of you.”

Hound’s spark gives a bright twist at the romantic words Sunstreaker hadn’t even realized he had spoken.  For a mech who claimed not to have a romantic strut in his frame, Sunstreaker could really make Hound’s spark flutter with only a few words.

“That right, starshine,” he mumbles.  He leans forward to place a kiss on one of SUnstreaker’s knees.  “I suppose that deserves an extra special treat.”

A devious light shines in Hound’s optics.  Sunstreaker gives him a confused look when he pulls his hand back.  Hound blows a kiss at Sunstreaker as he activates the specialized magnets in his digit tips.  He lowers them to Sunstreaker’s valve.

“Well now.”

Sunstreaker bows his spinal strut,  His shoulders and peds digging into the berth before Hounds withdraws his digits from direct contact with the outer rim of Sunstreaker’s valve.  Hound chuckles and watches Sunstreaker’s frame relax enough to unbow his spinal strut, although tremors run rampant through his golden limbs.

“That was quit the show.”  Hound brings both hands away from any contact with Sunstreaker’s frame.  He wiggles his digits playfully. “Want me to do it again, my starshine?”  His voice dips and his optics glow brighter with his lust.

Sunstreaker nods weakly.

“Gotta talk to me, lover.”  Tiny digital hearts dance through Hound’s optics making Sunstreaker whine and paw the berth covers.

“P-p-p-pleeeassse...m-m-m-ah! Ore!!”  Sunstreaker flexes his legs to try and pull himself deeper into Hound’s lap.  “Need you,” he chokes out in static.

Hound turns down the intensity of the magnetic force and places a hand on each of Sunstreaker’s knees.  He slides his hands up the inside of SUnstreaker’s thighs, pausing to watch Sunstreaker shake and tremble.  “So beautiful.”

Sunstreaker arches at those words.  His optics so bright they were nearly white.  Heat snaps through his systems and sparks dance along his frame.  He doesn’t even try to stop the command to open his chest. The need to bare his spark to his mate a primal call.

Hound watches the dance of Sunstreaker’s frame before resting his thumbs against the outer rim of Sunstreaker’s valve.  He adds slight pressure as he pushes inward. The magnetic field only enough to create a tantalizing buzz along the metal of the valve rim.  Hound smiles at the glitched whine and bends forward to watch his mate writhe and quake. The light of Sunstreaker’s spark drawing his optics with a soft smile.  His beautiful little starshine always wanting to share his spark with his lover.

Bending in half over the trembling form of Sunstreaker, Hound inserts his thumbs into Sunstreaker as he kisses the lower edge of the spark chamber.  The reaction is instantaneous. Sunstreaker loses himself to his overload. Hound flexes his thumbs inside the valve to draw it out. He nibbles on the spark chasing and another overload quickly follows before the first is finished.

“My beautiful starshine,” Hound whispers against Sunstreaker’s spark.  He huffs and nuzzles the edge of the chamber with his nose before drawing back and sitting up to get the full view of the beautiful tapestry that laid sprawled in his lap and on the berth.

Hound moans and withdraws his thumbs from Sunstreaker and slides them up over golden hips.  His cable extends, and he seats himself swiftly into Sunstreaker. He draws in slow vents and shutters his optics, enjoying the flex and pull of Sunstreaker’s insides around his cable.  He doesn’t move, however. He waits until Sunstreaker gives him a slightly tired but still needy look, catching on that Hound was within him. Sunstreaker weakly shifts his hips up invitingly causing Hound to smile.

With a firm grip on golden hips, Hound begins to move his own in short shallow thrusts.  He watches SUnstreaker moan and drag his arms above his head to dig and pull at the berth covers.  Satisfied that Sunstreaker wouldn’t try to right himself and mount him so he could play a bit longer, Hound removes his hands from Sunstreaker’s hips to his valve again.  He watches his cable move in and out in shallow thrusts for a moment before touching a magnetized digit to where their frames were joined. Hound valugely hears Sunstreaker shout his designation as he has to catch his own systems from the magnetic touch so close to his cable.  He bites his lip hard enough to dent but steadies himself.

He gives Sunstreaker a cheesy grin and slips two digits into Sunstreaker’s valve alongside his cable.  His other hand tugs a thigh further up. He begins to move faster, humping Sunstreaker as hard as he can given their position even as he fingers him.  

“One more time, starshine,” he chokes out.

Hound ratchets up the magnetic force on his digits inside Sunstreaker and sets both of their systems alight.  Hound’s optics snap open to watch Sunstreaker’s spark flare and dance, desperately trying to break free from its chamber.  Hound pulls Sunstreaker onto his cable firmly before overloading himself.


End file.
